


The Magnus Records 043 - The Thirty-First

by ErinsWorks



Series: The Magnus Records [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ACAB, AU: The world is awful and the entities are nice, Alternate Universe, But TMR Basira isn't a cop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: In another world, with a state all the more oppressive, and revolutionaries all the more heroic, perhaps Basira Hussein would work with a group that truly DID work to protect and serve: The thirty-first of its kind.Here at the Magnus Sanctuary, London, we will find out.Start your interview. Share your hope.
Series: The Magnus Records [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	The Magnus Records 043 - The Thirty-First

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Minor discussion of police violence, and implications of systematic prejudice. (Don't worry, it's not Basira doing it.)

**MAG043 – Resident N/A – “The Thirty-First”**

[CLICK]

**KEEPER**

And you’re sure it’s alright to record this? I understand that you’re going to great risk speaking to me in the first place, and it would be perfectly acceptable if you chose to write this all down instead. 

**BASIRA**

Eh.

**KEEPER**

… Eh?

**BASIRA**

Eh. It’ll be fine. It always turns out fine with these things, I think. 

I’m not really big on writing, either. More of a talker.

**KEEPER**

Fine by me. I'm more of a listener.

**BASIRA**

Hm.

… Well, better a _listener_ than a _watcher_ , I guess. 

Speaking of, I don’t think I saw a single camera in the hallways. Nice change of pace not to need a facemask.

**KEEPER**

Why would you need…

Ah, right, of course. _The Thirty-First,_ yes?

**BASIRA**

Psh. Yup, quick thinking, Sherlock. Turns out the wanted criminal doesn’t like getting herself I.D.’d on camera.

**KEEPER**

Fair enough. We’ll get into that in the interview, if you’d like.

**BASIRA**

That’d be great, yeah.

**KEEPER**

Very well then.

Interview with freedom-fighter Basira H., regarding her strange interactions with The Thirty-First. Interview taken September 19th, 2016. Interview begins.

**BASIRA**

…

Now?

**KEEPER**

Yes.

**BASIRA**

Right. Well, first off, this isn’t about my ‘strange interactions’ _with_ The Thirty First, more just… my strange experiences as a _member_ of the group. It’s not like a special club you can meet with on a whim. It’s a life or death, ride-or-die, _registered terrorist group under the “Monarchy Of Britain Terrorism Index”._ You’re always on shift.

… You know, I say “Registered Terror Group” but that’s kind of misleading. Which, given the name, it’s kind of meant to be. Do you know why the name’s significant, Sims?

**KEEPER**

“The Thirty-First”? When it came up on the news I’d always assumed it was a reference to a roman legion, or something of the sort.

**BASIRA**

Nope. Nothing like that.

See, Terrorism is defined as _“The use of violence and intimidation, especially against civilians, in the pursuit of political aims”._ From 1901 to 2001 there were forty-seven reportedly “Terrorist” organizations, as defined by the Monarchy Of Britain.

Guess how many of them actually used “violence and intimidation” in any case other than self defense? 

**KEEPER**

Enlighten me.

**BASIRA**

Seventeen. Meaning that thirty of these organizations were arbitrarily defined as “Terrorist groups” so every move they ever made was criminal- So that the M.O.B. could barge down the doors of it’s own citizens, seize them, and _murder them._

And that’s why we’re _The Thirty-First._ The thirty-first organization to be branded terrorists for taking better care of the Monarchy’s people than they do. The thirty-first organization to only act in self defense, but be branded violent militants. The thirty-first organization to unlawfully do good and be lawfully branded evil.

**KEEPER**

Ah… Clever.

… And all thirty of these organizations were wholly benevolent?

**BASIRA**

Well... 

If I’m being honest, while only seventeen of them were actual terrorist organizations, several of them _were_ organized crime. 

But it’s nothing like the stuff you see mafias doing. No robberies, no murders. Just the housing of criminals, the supply of medicine without a license, illegal art and book galleries, the killing of enforcers, that kind of thing.

**KEEPER**

Sorry, “killing of enforcers”? I thought you said the Thirty-First only acted in self defense?

**BASIRA**

_We_ don’t, yeah. I don’t see a problem with it, but the higher-ups think it’s bad for our image. I disagree, but I try not to escalate situations, just because going in guns blazing tends to get the specials killed.

**KEEPER**

… _“The specials”?_

  
  


**BASIRA**

Oh yeah, the magic people. _Specials._ That’s what me and Tonner have been calling them, anyway.

**KEEPER**

I… Sorry you… Wh… _(Stumbles over his words)_

**BASIRA**

… Are you having a stroke, Sims?

**KEEPER**

No I… I’m fine, just… Can you give an example of one of these... “specials”??

**BASIRA**

I can do you one better. I can tell you about the first one I met.

**KEEPER**

Please do.

**BASIRA**

Okay, well, I think it was about five years ago, August 2011. I’d joined the ranks about a year back, and was still getting used to some of the more stressful bits of being a wanted criminal. One of our guys had gotten shot a week before, and most of us newbies were on edge being sent into the field. Needless to say, it didn’t help that I was being sent to go warn some random graffiti artist to stay away from a spot. Felt like I was risking my life for some nobody.

**KEEPER**

Hang on- You’re a criminal organization, why exactly were you warning off a graffiti artist?

**BASIRA**

Well, obviously the sight of graffiti isn’t a hot-button issue for us most of the time. But Clapham’s the kind of place where graffiti can get you a _load_ of trumped-up charges. So we were supposed to find them, and warn them against the place. Suggest they pick somewhere less risky, you know?

  
**KEEPER**

So you’d been assigned to go tell someone to do their illegal activity... in a safer manner?

**BASIRA**

_(Laughs)_ Something like that, yeah.

Anyway, I’d gone with another Thirty-First member, Spencer. We didn’t really get on- He used to be a M.O.B bootlicker before joining the movement, but he’d been mostly de-brainwashed by then, so I tolerated him enough. I think about what might’ve happened if I’d gone alone. Again, I don’t have anything against the man, but… I think I deserve what he got, more than he did.

We arrived at the place just in time to see our artist tagging a building- he’d been spray-painting something like a hillside with a river running down it. He was a Hispanic male, probably mid-to-late 40s, heavy set, with beautiful green-dyed curls. We pulled him into an alleyway without much fuss or struggle, despite his large size. I started to give him the standard lecture- about how we’re on his side, we’re not enforcers, and how we’ll do everything we can to make sure he can keep making his art- until I heard the words he was whispering. 

It wasn’t a creepy whispering- well, I mean, it wasn’t _that_ creepy- it was more like that… Tingly ASMR whisper. It was a mantra, and it went something like _“Divine art”, “The world painted new”,_ and the name “ _Ninurta”,_ which I later learned is some kind of Sumerian god. So that was… odd. But he didn’t seem to be particularly _aggressive_ in any way, so I figured I’d just ask if he was alright. 

He seemed to snap out of the mantra before quietly nodding to me, the slightest hint of the smile on his face. He asked if we wanted to see his art. I said no, but that he could show us as much art as he wanted once we left the area. Curiosity got the better of my partner Spencer, though, and he said yes.

The man removed a book from his jacket and started to read. And with every word he spoke, the paint on the wall seemed to _spread_ across it. The trees, still spray-painted and artificial, had foliage that _billowed and moved._ The river _flowed,_ deep blue paint pouring out of the wall and into the street. The painting had come to life. 

The stranger told Spencer to _“Come along then,”_ and while I stood there in shock, Spencer followed him. I don’t know where they went. My eyes were locked on the moving spray-paint, and I only turned to see where they’d gone once the painting… stopped.

After I came back and explained where Spencer had gone, I got the idea that this sort of thing wasn’t… uncommon. They told me he was safe, and more than that, in good hands. 

  
**KEEPER**

And… was he?

  
**BASIRA**

Dunno. Never saw him again. But, judging from the other specials I’ve met? Probably.

  
**KEEPER**

So you _have_ met others, then?

  
**BASIRA**

Oh yeah, sure. Daisy practically collects ‘em. See, we provide housing for those who can’t afford it- a lot like you guys, but less official- and whenever we meet some vagrant with _(mocking tone) spooky powers_... she offers to take them in. I think she’s scared that the Monarchy’s got it out for them which… Well I mean, it wouldn’t be surprising, would it?

  
**KEEPER**

Mm.

  
**BASIRA**

So yeah. Despite what the government tells you, we keep the city safe. And sometimes, we keep magical stuff safe too.

Now that I think about it, it’s pretty similar to what you do.

  
**KEEPER**

I- Sorry, what?

  
**BASIRA**

That’s why I’m here. Daisy thinks this place has secrets. Magical secrets, if that wasn’t clear.

  
**KEEPER**

… Oh! 

I… I see.

  
**BASIRA**

And? Are you?

  
**KEEPER**

_(Flustered)_ W-Well I. I don’t know how I would _know_ that, but. Who am I to say? And how would _she_ know for that matter-

[THE SOUND OF A FIST HITTING THE TABLE.]

  
**BASIRA**

Don’t bullshit me, Sims. I can do my own research, I can look through every corner of this place until I find what I’m looking for. But Daisy’s got a sense for these things, and I’m doing you a courtesy by not finding out my own way.

So tell me. Is this place magic?

**KEEPER**

… I don’t know. I mean that, honestly, I don’t know.

**BASIRA**

Have you encountered anything magical?

**KEEPER**

… Yes.

**BASIRA**

... That’s better.

 _(Hesitantly, as if mulling over what to say as she says it.)_ Well then. I’ll see you soon, Sims.

**KEEPER**

Why’s that?

**BASIRA**

Because, I have a load of questions. And I think you have a load of answers. You just don’t know it.

[A CHAIR SCOOCHING BACK AS BASIRA GETS UP FROM HER SEAT]

[THE DOOR SHUTS]

**KEEPER**

… End recording, I suppose.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**TRUE!SASHA**

Hey Jon!

**KEEPER**

Oh, hello Sasha. What brings you here.

**TRUE!SASHA**

_(Giggles)_ “What brings you here”? Are you always going to be this _posh_ and _proper?_

**KEEPER**

I… Well, if you’d rather I not be-

**TRUE!SASHA**

Oh no, it’s _really_ funny actually.

Oh, before I forget, I was messing around with Gertrude’s laptop, and I broke into a couple of password-protected files.

**KEEPER**

And??

**TRUE!SASHA**

_Annnnd,_ I think you’ll be quite interested to hear what’s on them.

[A QUIET “TAP” NOISE AS TRUE!SASHA SETS THE LAPTOP ON THE TABLE]

Just… Go ahead and give them a listen. I’ve only heard a couple but, trust me, it gets _wild._

**KEEPER**

… Alright. 

… Thank you, Sasha, really. I know that quite a lot has changed, quite a bit too quickly, but… I’m glad I can call you a friend, in a time like this.

**TRUE!SASHA**

Ah, don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**TRUE!SASHA**

Supplemental! 

I know who’s listening. I know you probably don’t want him figuring out all these secrets so early. It’s in your nature, and all that. 

But, that’s just the way it’s got to be! Jon’s gotta figure this out eventually, and frankly, I don’t have the patience to sit here and wait for all the secrets to reveal themselves on their own. Sometimes you have to rip the bandaid off. Or, I suppose, the blindfold. You have to rip the blindfold off.

… Anyway, I have work to do. You can stop listening now.

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... Holy shit a lot has changed since last time I posted. And as such, you can imagine why I have steadily become more and more hesitant to post this.
> 
> For one, when I wrote about a disease that was incredibly lethal, and spread incredibly easily, but was completely ignored by the government, to the point where people risked daily infection to it... I didn't expect COVID-19 to happen.
> 
> For two, when I wrote about the police state overreaching so far that the only thing standing up against them were heroic anarchist vigilantes, fighting for the innocent... I didn't expect it to happen. But it did, and, here we are. And as such, I was... More than a little hesitant to post this.
> 
> But here we are. In this time where both the world, and TMA canon, are so depressing... I hope that this re-imagining of Basira's character as a Genuine Good Person, Fighting To Protect People is a comfort. If you have any critiques or comments on this episode, feel free to send them, and I might make revisions. For now... Please stay safe. And in defiance of this unjust world, where dystopian fiction begins to look a lot more like reality, stay well. 
> 
> Keep fighting, and thank you for reading.
> 
> [On a far less serious note. I'm making a tumblr where I'll post Magnus Records concepts, art, and WIPs of the fanfics. You can follow it here. https://themagnusrecords.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
